Cuatro Canciones
by darkwillow77
Summary: Cuatro momentos entre Peter y Olivia, y una canción que sonaba de fondo en cada uno de ellos.


**Lago Dunmore**  
**Sudbury, Vermont**  
**Una semana después de los eventos en el episodio A Brave New World II**

Detrás, una impresionante chimenea rústica de piedra con una sensacional hoguera; frente a ella –debajo de ella– otra fuente de calor, más audaz e imprevisible que aquellas llamas.

Él se incorpora y ella sonríe, y se inclina para encontrarse con su beso, un beso que detiene el mundo. Se ata a su cuello, rodeándole con los brazos, y siente sus hábiles e infatigables manos en la espalda y un poco más allá, recorriendo sus curvas mientras que sus labios danzan. La atrae y ella cede, y se pega contra él sin detener ni por un segundo su ritmo sosegado, intenso. Peter ahoga un gemido en su boca y ella no puede reprimir una sonrisa. Su impaciencia es embriagadora.

_ Olivia..._

Hay algo en la manera en que pronuncia su nombre cuando están a solas, tan cerca... Ella se mueve y la voz de Peter es grave y suave como una caricia, como un ruego. Olivia queda atrapada en su profundidad cada vez.

_... Liv_

Es perfecto. Sabe a café, a chocolate y a menta. Y es tan, tan cálido que Olivia cree que podría derretirse y desaparecer; de hecho, tiene la seguridad de estar deshaciéndose entre sus brazos y en sus besos. Se siente volátil y, al mismo tiempo, afianzada y firme.

_'Livia..._

Muy pronto será ella quien susurre su nombre.

Peter mantiene el rostro a escasos centímetros de el de ella, mirándola con ese hambre insaciable que siempre desgaja su voluntad, sus brillantes ojos rivalizando en calor e intensidad con el fuego que caldea la cabaña. Una nueva sacudida de placer electrifica todo sus ser, y Olivia se estremece, arquea la espalda y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Peter sonríe. Apenas roza su piel con la nariz, con las mejillas, y tantea sus sensibles pechos con la boca ligeramente abierta, temiendo provocar el efecto opuesto al deseado. Sus pestañas y su barba le hacen cosquillas, y ella tiembla, palpita y se estrecha alrededor de él, incapaz de sofocar un hondo suspiro que se propaga a través de Peter, apremiándole y dejándole sin aliento. Su deseo por ella es irrefrenable y necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder el control, porque Olivia es puro éxtasis. Añade un poco de presión con los labios, abarcando uno de sus pezones y envolviéndolo con la lengua.

Olivia mete la nariz entre los cabellos de Peter y clava los dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Su larga melena cae en torno a él, y respira, inhalándole, susurrando algo parecido a _OhDiosEresIncreíble_. Sus caderas no se detienen, de atrás a delante y vuelta atrás, balanceándose lentamente, casi al ritmo de la canción que resuena en la estancia. Y Peter tampoco para. Su corazón late aún más fuerte, más rápido, mientras besa, lame, mordisquea.

_...Peter_

Así es como comienza –todo su cuerpo se tensa, las mejillas encendidas, jadeando, su pelo convertido en un nimbo dorado por las trémulas llamas a su espalda. Es completamente adorable e increíblemente sexy. Él sigue esperando por ella. La mira a los ojos cuando Olivia se inclina y apoya la frente contra la suya mientras se agita, gimiendo sobre sus labios, y deja que las sensaciones y las emociones le colmen. Es preciosa, sorprendente y está entregada de una manera absoluta a la energía del instante, **su** instante, dispuesta a sumirse en su fuerza y abandonarse a **él**.

Peter se siente igual de perdido en ella; su cuerpo arde y el tiempo no importa. Nada tiene coherencia más allá de la crisálida que forman la piel de Olivia y su calor, sus gestos, sus jadeos y su mirada clavada en la de él. Le envuelve la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, apretándola contra sí mismo, asegurándose de aumentar la presión con cada acometida, intensificando el placer para ambos. Su otra mano se enreda en el pelo de ella para encerrarla en su abrazo.

_ Peter..._

_...`Liv_

Y no necesitan más.

Ella se rinde y él la sigue.

Se zambullen, se elevan –pesados como el pedernal, livianos como plumas. Sus cuerpos se agitan, se mecen juntos, y Olivia tiene que cerrar los ojos cuando las sensaciones la sobrepasan hasta el extremo de sentir un recóndito y exquisito dolor en el lugar más sensible de su núcleo pulsante. Peter la sujeta; la siente a ella y lo siente todo de ella. Deja caer su cabeza de nuevo entre sus pechos y sus atrevidos labios acometen la delicada piel. Paladea sus sinuosidades algodonosas, sus pezones, y la siente ceñirse alrededor de él, templándose dolorosamente a medida que el vigor de su clímax se apodera de ella. Es sencillamente sensacional. Y así se abandona con Olivia –a Olivia. Se amarra a su maravilloso cuerpo como si la vida le fuera en ello, y el mundo entero se pone del revés –hundiéndose entre las nubes del cielo, volando en la corriente de un oscuro mar. Y la sigue hasta el final, hasta que quedan abatidos y vencidos y a penas pueden recuperar el aliento.

Acaban cayendo con los músculos convertidos en gelatina en medio del nido de mantas y cojines que Peter había dispuesto sobre la alfombra.

Olivia sonríe y esconde el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y le besa mientras que le acaricia el torso con la mano derecha, apenas rozándole con las yemas de los dedos. Mueve una pierna, la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, y frota el pie contra su pantorrilla. Peter cierra los ojos, con una leve mueca de satisfacción y complacencia curvando sus labios. Juraría que la siente ronronear. La mantiene rodeada con el brazo derecho, la mano izquierda recorriendo su cadera y su muslo.

– Me duele todo –la escucha quejarse, la voz áspera y serena, pero nota que está sonriendo por la forma en que suenan sus palabras.

Él enarca una ceja sin abrir los ojos, sin que la expresión de deleite se borre de su semblante.

– Entonces, ¿no quieres repetir?

Olivia alza la mirada hacia él y le besa en la mandíbula.

– Yo no he dicho eso... –deja otro beso más en el lóbulo de su oreja, con un dulce mordisco como toque final.

La sonrisa de Peter se ensancha. Abre los ojos y gira la cabeza, hasta que sus labios tocan la frente de Olivia. Inspira hondo su olor y su pecho se hincha muy despacio, recreándose en la extraordinaria aleación de emociones originada por el simple hecho de estar con ella.

Olivia se estremece, contagiándose de inmediato del ardor y la ternura que Peter radia.

– Esta vez no he empezado yo –le espeta él, con su tono más travieso y vehemente, y la besa en la frente–. Insististe con verdadero entusiasmo en empezar por el postre... Y que quede claro que no tengo nada que objetar.

– La mousse de chocolate no era suficiente...

– ¿No te gustó? –le provoca él, con una pizca de agravio claramente teatral en su voz.

Olivia se estira un poco y pasa su brazo izquierdo por encima del derecho de él, que la rodea, para llevar su zurda hasta la sien de Peter y recorrer sus cabellos.

– Tu mousse es perfecta y deliciosa... Pero tú eres mejor.

Peter sonríe de oreja a oreja y aprovecha la manera en la que la está abrazando para subirla, acercarla a él y alcanzar sus labios.

La segunda estrofa está finalizando cuando terminan el beso.

– Esta canción me recuerda a ti –dice Olivia. Hace una pausa y sus dedos se entrelazan con las suaves ondas castañas de Peter. La voz se le quiebra–. Me recuerda a nosotros.

Peter la mira a los ojos, en silencio, y espera que continúe.

Las comisuras de la boca de Olivia se curvan en una sutil sonrisa llena de vacilación. Comienza la tercera estrofa al tiempo que lo hace Dean Martin desde la base de sonido del iPod. Y Peter esboza una nueva sonrisa, mezcla de sorpresa y admiración –es la primera vez que la escucha cantar y la piel se le pone de gallina.

– "Fly the ocean in a silver plane…" –Olivia dibuja círculos en su pecho con los dedos–. "See the jungle when it's wet with rain…" –acaricia su hombro–. "Just remember till you're home again" –y no deja de mirar sus ojos, que se han tornado del azul del océano cuando hay tormenta, saturados de anhelo por ella–, "you belong with(1) me."

_Tú sí que eres perfecta y deliciosa_, quiere decirle Peter, abarcando su mejilla con la mano izquierda, con la más tierna de las caricias, pero no es capaz. Se le ha hecho un nudo en la garganta. Así que, vuelve a apretarla contra él, esta vez más fuerte, y la besa. Su mano pasa de la mejilla a la nuca, deslizándose entre los largos mechones rubios de seda.

Sus bocas se capturan y no se sueltan, enzarzándose en un legato(2) de entrega y devoción –Besos inacabables que nunca les colman del todo.

Pronto vuelven a convertirse en una maraña de manos y labios que exploran, sujetan, miman y reclaman la piel del otro.

Las canciones y los chasquidos de la leña desaparecen, eclipsados por sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus susurros.

* * *

1. La letra original dice "you belong **to** me". Al cambiarlo y sustituir "to" por "with" tenemos la frase con la que Olivia se le declara a Peter cuando va a buscarle al Otro Lado.

2. Legato (en italiano, "ligado") es un signo de articulación en notación musical representado mediante la ligadura de expresión o ligadura de articulación, que indica un modo de ejecución de un grupo notas musicales de diferentes alturas. Las notas afectadas se deben interpretar sin articular una separación entre ellas mediante la interrupción del sonido.

* * *

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo y tengo historias que actualizar, que acabar. Es tan difícil compaginar el trabajo con esto –y hacer esto bien.  
****Espero que os guste y que dejéis algún comentario que me ayude a continuar esforzándome por ser mejor y escribir más. Gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
